


Last Step

by amirthfulgirl



Series: Inspired by Art #1 [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Art, M/M, Very fluffy, my brand tbh, they’re just very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirthfulgirl/pseuds/amirthfulgirl
Summary: Sonny is always there for Rafael as a friend and maybe something more too?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Inspired by Art #1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116605
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Barisi Art Challenge 1





	Last Step

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I couldn’t help myself I wrote another story for the [art challenge](https://barisifictionarchive.tumblr.com/post/640669946874085376/quick-the-barisi-art-challenge-is-here).  
> So here you go, I hope you enjoy it!  
> I’m always grateful for comments and kudos!
> 
> English still isn’t my first language unfortunately, sorry for any mistakes.

Sonny sometimes had to pinch himself to make sure that this was real. The friendship had developed slowly but steadily and Sonny was immensely grateful that Rafael trusted him and had opened up to him.  
Of course there had always been that small insistent tucking at Sonny’s heart to make this into something more. But he cherished their friendship too much by now to possibly lose it over unrequited feelings.

On some occasions Sonny had thought that Rafael might be interested too, when a gaze had lingered a little too long, a touch felt a bit too familiar. But Sonny couldn’t be certain that this wasn’t just his imagination playing games with him.

So he enjoyed their friendship to its fullest. They hung around each other’s apartments regularly, Sonny even dragged Rafael to a baseball game occasionally as well as the other one him to a Broadway show.  
Rafael teased him as much off the clock as he did while at work. But he also let himself be vulnerable and open around Sonny.  
He always talked to Sonny when he was struggling with a case because he had gotten too invested in it. And Sonny was always there to lift a bit of pressure off Rafael’s shoulder that more often than not he had put there himself.

Tonight was another occasion like that. Rafael was pacing through his office agitated, rambling off to Sonny about his fear of losing their current case.  
They had both shed their jackets a while ago, being focused on case notes for hours prior already before Rafael had started to get nervous.

“Come on, Raf, sit down please. You know this isn’t gonna help. Take a break for a bit, I don’t think we’re getting anywhere right now.” Sonny tried to convince Rafael from his spot on the coach.  
And Rafael did finally stop his pacing and took a breath before sighing heavily.

“It’s just... we can’t lose this, this was supposed to go so easily and get justice but now it’s not at all anymore and...”  
“And you are doing your best, Rafael. That’s the most important.”  
With another sigh, Rafael finally let himself fall onto the sofa as well, letting his head drop into Sonny’s lap.

“Shoes on the sofa? Really Raf?” Sonny chuckled which made a small smile spread across Rafael’s lips before he kicked of his shoes exposing his bright blue socks.  
“Better?” He looked up with a smirk.  
“Yes a lot.” Sonny smiled softly, while toeing of his shoes too.  
“Now it’s perfect.” Sonny smiled, pushing a strand of hair off Rafael’s forehead.

“Thanks for always being there, Sonny. I don’t think I tell you often enough how much I appreciate it.” Rafael smiled.  
“I always will be.” Sonny murmured back, his finger combing through Rafael’s hair.  
“I’d love that.”  
Sonny furrowed his eyebrow in confusion, indicating for Rafael to continue.  
“You being here with me like this. I mean it was always meant to lead us to something more, wasn’t it?” Rafael asked softly, trailing his hand up Sonny’s chest before gently placing it at the other man’s neck.  
Sonny’s cheeks had turned bright pink at Rafael’s admission.

“I had always hoped so, yes.” Sonny answered softly after a moment. He couldn’t hold back the bright smile forming across his lips. In those moments Rafael was convinced that there was no better name for the other man than Sonny.  
And it was the name of the man he loved. He always had but had been too afraid to take the last step.  
But now he was about to.

He pulled lightly at Sonny’s neck and the other man leaned down while Rafael lifted his head up, their lips meeting in the middle.  
The kiss was short, just a soft press of lips against each other before they pulled apart again.  
“I’m glad we finally made it here.” Sonny said before placing a kiss on Rafael’s forehead and then capturing his lips again.  
Rafael was sure now, it really had always meant to lead them to this, because this was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated!
> 
> You can fine me on twitter @ndrwsctt.


End file.
